


所谓生产

by Mereeeee



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee





	所谓生产

卡尔顿愿意为暴乱生产，当他直截了当地表达自己的想法后，暴乱挑逗卡尔顿肛口的触手竟然也就停了下来。卡尔顿觉得全身神经紧缩，暴乱的力量像潮汐蔓延至礁石，这像每次完全被暴乱占据身体后极其满足的勃起感，他厌恶自身脆弱，却在亲眼目睹暴乱的完美之后接纳被如此吞噬的自己——思及此，他都会打个颤，绞紧肠道里暴乱的躯体。  
暴乱掐住他的脖子，紧紧缠绕他的阴茎，他便以极狼狈的姿势翘起屁股往后送，同时再一次说明：我要为你繁衍。  
而你要找更多的宿主，暴乱应答。  
卡尔顿仅仅是停顿一会儿，更压低身体，小声回答，无所谓。  
暴乱抚摸他的腹部，同时用舌尖滑过他的后脖颈，利齿抵住要害，卡尔顿颤抖着扭动屁股，暴乱就深入，触手滑过肠壁像舌头一般吸附住前列腺，卡尔顿拉长了声音，跟着暴乱的节奏前后起伏，天知道他被外星人能干成什么样子，诡异的流体覆盖他浑圆的屁股，暴乱竟也恶趣味地模拟成人类阴茎的形状让触手一抽一插，卡尔顿听见叽叽咕咕的水声，又听见血液要冲破胸膛的流音，暴乱仿佛在干他的大脑与神经——在干他的每一处。  
他的马眼被钻进细小的触体，阴囊立即剧烈收缩，而他不管感受过多少次这样的压迫也受不了，细细密密的快感爬满他的阴茎，麻痒的同时直肠再被暴乱翻来覆去地折腾，而那状似吮吸前列腺的“舌头”似乎一刻也未停过。这让卡尔顿快要化成一滩水，只剩屁股被托住高高翘起，余下五体趴伏在床上，摆出最臣服的姿势。  
暴乱从未停止过刺激卡尔顿的小腹，他仿佛在他脑里不断强调着哪一块会逐渐胀起，新生儿会从哪个部位出生，他会在所谓“授精”中承受怎样的冲撞。暴乱的描述其实让卡尔顿颇觉羞耻，他想象自己大腹便便并被反复操干的模样了，不禁回话：你能有精液吗。  
没有那种东西，暴乱回答，但我能把你灌满。  
操，从未骂过脏话的教授终于在这声回应中射出来，那灌满我。  
暴乱模仿人类的脏话，将阴茎还在滴水的卡尔顿翻过来，同时命令道：“操”字不好听，你以后只能说“操我”。  
操我，卡尔顿很听话。  
随即一番触体紧紧包裹他，暴乱像在遮蔽着什么，把卡尔顿裹在一片黑暗里，于是他的五感被蒙蔽，心房鼓动血液的声音被无限放大，他像在真空中挨操，一切宇宙深处灌进他的直肠里，他在从小恐惧的黑夜里放肆地哭出声，暴乱则狠狠压住他的双眼，用长舌堵住他呻吟的嘴，他的舌头被勾起，像他无限的性欲，暴乱的强势席卷他，他就像被恒星无限吸引，引力是暴乱始终种在他体内的一根滚烫柱体。  
他的“阴茎”、“精液”，卡尔顿想，自己会与这样的生物完成交配，会为这样的生物生育繁衍。  
似乎察觉到卡尔顿的走神，暴乱加紧抽插，同时放开了卡尔顿被吻得红肿的嘴唇，对着他失神的眼睛说，你会是个好妈妈。  
卡尔顿的口水挂在嘴角，阴茎流出的前列腺液像眼泪般未停过，直直地翘起戳在一片流体里。他觉得自己全身上下在被舔弄，流体滑过皮肤像在直直抚慰神经，他此时每一寸于烈火后生长的皮肤都刻有暴乱的影子，连带血液、精液、眼泪，连带不停滚动出喉口的呻吟。我会是个好妈妈，他想，很快暴乱会灌满他，很快暴乱的孩子也会成为他的一部分。  
一瞬他觉得无上喜悦，仿佛有团流线体从最靠近心口的地方诞生而出，同时暴乱把他狠狠贯穿到底，他的双腿被拉开得无限大，一只脚高高挂在一条触肢上，万物争先恐后地往他体内钻，拥有无数张小嘴吮吸他内在，血肉相连的刺激感混合着一份灭顶的窒息把卡尔顿击垮了，摩擦的高热与肠液的淅沥，加上暴乱封住他的嘴和掐住他喉口的手，他霎时绷紧全身肌肉，仿佛看见无数神经末梢集体向后转戳进自己眼睛。他发出“嗬嗬”的声音，暴乱也未停止操他，他的眼球想要跌出眼眶，挣扎得像只脱水鱼。  
暴乱加快了抽插的速度，亲眼见身下的青年被干得肛口大开，他丝毫不在意快要失去意识的宿主，却又在最后一刻松开桎梏，看卡尔顿的阴茎跳动，马眼口反复涌出精液。重获呼吸的卡尔顿仍旧无神，他机械地大口呼吸，全身汗湿，唯有肛门还在张缩着表达清醒，暴乱浮在他手边，看他还在不停地哭，脸上却没有悲意。  
你为什么哭。暴乱等卡尔顿回神。  
卡尔顿下意识回答：通常过度窒息后……  
不，暴乱道，你害怕，而且悲伤。  
卡尔顿不语，暴乱便一下下侵袭上来，像海浪吞没礁石般淹过他，他便安静地躺着，只像海边晒日光的游客，可他又敏感得无以复加，每一寸暴乱附着的肌肤都在被极色情地抚过。他想起暴乱以他伸出尖牙，以他射出芒刺，以他展开的镰刀，他像个工具，此时却被海水拨弄，叫得像个荡妇。  
在暴乱面前他没有不应期，或者说暴乱并不在意人类的所谓不应期，暴乱总是性起就做，做到卡尔顿失了神志，再冲击他的大脑来上一场又一场狂欢，卡尔顿也从未说过拒绝。  
不，好像有过，暴乱回想，只是他第一次急于了解青年在一副外星皮囊下“勃起”的原因，直接忽略了那双红眼睛，粗鲁挑开卡尔顿遮遮掩掩的手，长驱直入。后来他才知道，卡尔顿第一次通过只被玩肛门而高潮。  
随后几次，无论是在会议厅里，餐桌上，众目睽睽之下，他想要时便动作起来，全然不顾青年竭力忍住的颤抖、喘息，还有绞紧的双腿。暴乱想着这些，想着初次与卡尔顿结合时一寸寸袭击他表里的快感，再次反复地挑逗他。他的宿主跟着他涨退的流体颤抖、叫喊，阴茎又竖得鲜明，几次弹跳竟也射不出什么，于是暴乱伸出舌头，舌尖狠狠钻进了卡尔顿的马眼。  
那该是什么感觉呢？卡尔顿眼前一黑，光线像是悬梁剑般射下来，扎穿他太阳穴。海滩的沙粒，炸开的火箭，辉煌的天空，让他脚趾蜷缩勾紧床单，紧紧弓起脊背，长喊一声，瞬间他像要生产了，尿液溅得很高，如同泼头血般映在卡尔顿眼里。解脱与羞耻二重奏，他抽噎，对于暴乱凑上来的头他只知道遮住眼睛，不住地摇头。  
暴乱提醒他，你在排泄。他想，是的。却还是摇头，避开暴乱的凝视，睫毛结满泪水，挂在眼皮上像屋檐。暴乱突然强硬地扯下卡尔顿挡脸的手，复又直直盯着他，破天荒地问一句：你还想要为我繁衍吗。  
“想要”，卡尔顿突然笑了，他第一次说这个词。彼时他尿液溅在身上，下巴上仍有自己射出的精液，可他还是说：下次吧。  
“下次吧”，暴乱一怔，他第一次说这个词。  
end.


End file.
